The present invention relates to a self-service terminal (SST). In particular, the present invention relates to a self-service terminal having a plurality of intercommunicating modules.
SSTs, such as automated teller machines (ATMs), typically provide a user with a range of services, such as cash dispensing, receipt printing, and such like. To provide these services, ATMs typically include several intercommunicating modules, such as a cash dispenser, an ATM controller and such like. As the data conveyed between modules is generally confidential, encryption techniques must be applied to the data. To perform encryption of data and to minimize the possibility of module failure, each module typically includes a controller comprising a microprocessor, memory, firmware, and such like. The controller provides intelligence for the module and collates state of health information for communicating to an ATM control module. These module requirements give rise to complex wiring arrangements for linking the intercommunicating modules.
If an additional module is to be added to the ATM to provide a new service, then the complex wiring arrangement must be modified to accommodate the additional module. This makes it a complex and difficult task to add additional modules to an installed ATM.